Anime Confessions - Returners
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Ryo's sticking around for a bit leaving him and Dawn time to deal with two returning characters to have more confessions to make. Pika's still a prick, though. (Slight Eva-crossover) (Confession no.21/22)(Review this!)
1. Confession 21: Pika the Prick (2)

_The following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

_A/N: Season 3, Season 3! Unlike the last seasons, I will group characters from a similar series together. This one, you will get three episodes. And for readers of the last two seasons, I remind you that you should read Ryo vs the Xenoverse, before going on to this chapter._

* * *

**_Anime Confessions – Returners_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 21 –The Return of Pika the Prick

So here I was tending the bar and in walks in…the pretentious prick, Pikachu. Hate the furry little bastard. Once again, he waltzes in like he owns the place and he's trailed by strangely enough, an older Giselle from the OG anime.

"Ryo, I thought you flew the coop." Pikachu said.

Of course, most would think I left due to me coming out of my semi-retirement. What most didn't know was Trunks and Mai caught space crabs, and not the kind of crabs you've probably thinking. Before I could speak, he snaps his fingers admitting he doesn't really care for me to answer why, but to just make him a Grasshopper.

What an asshole. He's seemingly gotten worse as the show goes on. I don't even bother to watch it anyway. Not like it's worth it. I made the prick his drink and he go on about his successes like he's Tajiri, which he's not. Giselle is on the phone and she looks very uncomfortable throughout this. Dawn makes her a cranberry juice to ease her nerves, but she's shaking as she drank it. She puts down the phone and whispers something into Pikachu's ear. He…doesn't take what he heard well.

"What the fuck do you mean they said no?!" Pikachu said breaking the glass with a tighten grip with his cheeks were sparking.

"Look, Mr. Pikachu, it's not my fault. You just didn't quali…"

He zapped her…with Thunder. Bloody Thunder! She falls out of her seat blackened and hurt, and he walks away yelling that she's fired. Once he's gone, Dawn and I immediately help up and get her in a room to patch her up.

"What the heck was his problem?" Dawn asked.

"He couldn't get into Jump Force. I was trying to negotiate a deal, but they went with Bakugo instead." Giselle said coughing up smoke.

"Wait, Jump Force?" I asked.

"Basically, Dragon Ball Xenoverse with more anime characters from Shonen Jump…basically your old show all considering. I think you pulled a Simpsons and predicted." Dawn explained.

Oh. I wonder if the game's decent. But I digress, we get her patched up and send her off to a hospital. I was kind enough to slap Pikachu with a ban. When he came to protest, I sic my Jynx on him. Heh!

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

_(A/N: It's good to be back at it! Ironic, that a GCI flim centered around Pokémon is being made looking similar to Jump Force.) _


	2. Confession 22: May by Dawn

_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – Returners_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 22 – May by Dawn

You're expecting the usual intro, but this is going to be a bit different. I won't be giving the recollection this time. This time, my protégé will take the reins this time. It's only fitting as I need to go check on my teammates. Let's hope the space crabs hasn't spread.

-AC-

_Hello…I'm Dawn. Dawn Berlitz, the junior bartender and padawan to the big guy in charge. But let me get started properly._

_So, I was leaning on the counter tending the bar and in walks one of my best friends, May Maple. I'm just glad she's down out of NERV, but I never asked about details until tonight. I had gotten her a piledriver before asking her about me. She freezes up at the mention and looks down at her drink._

_"To be honest, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to work there. The only person that didn't give me grief was Rei, but considering her.." May said cutting herself off._

_Yeah, Rei the emotionless girl probably isn't going to be the best support._

_"It was messed up going through being synced to an EVA. I had to use Shinji's old one, and simply put, I could see why Shinji killed himself. It hurts to use those mechas…" May explained. _

_I couldn't imagine what should could have gone through, as I didn't really got into the show. My tastes were a bit…more not wanting to keep me up scared at night. Doesn't feel that we exist in a literal multiverse. However, what I learned next about those "EVAs" frightened me._

_They were alive. Souls stashed inside those things._

_"It was a struggle to keep my mind. Yui wanted to mold me to replace her son…and she kept poking and prodding while I had battles. If I didn't have my Pokémon for comfort, I fear I'd lose myself." May said shaking a bit as I poured her another drink._

_I asked why she didn't quit right after, and she simply told me it was either that or starve. NERV apparently covered most of her expenses where she couldn't on her own. The paycheck couldn't have been worth the trauma. But it got worse!_

_May explained that Yui was haunting her dreams even when she was out of the mecha, and I could only shudder._

_"If I didn't have a Gardevoir or any Pokémon that knew Psychic-type moves…I would have lost my mind to her." May said glumly. "That went on until the day she trapped me in EVA and forcefully tried to rewrite my mind. I begged and pleaded to be freed, but all she wanted was her Shinji back."_

_Her Pokémon could not help her, but she described it as watching your mind being torn out slowly and painfully. She goes on to admit the only reason she was freed was thanks to Rei who used her EVA to tear her out of EVA-01. _

_"It seems she gained some will, and went on a rampage throughout NERV allowing me to flee. In a short hour, NERV was no one with most fled or killed. I found Rei in the wreckage and she explained me a shocking truth. They knew my mind was being messed with by the EVA, and they were counting on it. Rei was getting the same treatment as they wanted to keep her stoic. It's a miracle she was alone to tear out of it." May mused. "So, after that, I was out of a job, and Tokyo-3 is in ruins, but I couldn't give less of a shit about."_

_I asked her what happened to Rei, and she admits that she's rooming with her in the city. _

_"She and I need to stick together…" May said quietly._

_So, I asked what's doing for a living, and she wouldn't still me…only blushing and fidgeting. Her phone buzzes and she looked down at it only to twitch. She pays and she leaves me confused. What could she be doing? I guess it's probably something humiliating like wearing a stupid costume or something, but I digress. I'm looking forward to the new Pokémon game, Sword and Shield! So, the next day, I preorder the game at Garlic's Game Hut and the girl behind the counter is watching something really attentively. Now I don't snoop over at other's phones, but I heard a familiar voice. May's…and it's moaning. I peer over and my jaw dropped. Apparently, she and Rei host…a webcam show, the stuff that gets you banned from Twitch. But all considering, I should judge her. Sadly, sex sells whether your male or female. We're all a bunch of pervs, just at different level. _

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see plenty oddities at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: I don't plan for Dawn to take the reins often, but I wanted to experiment with this one. By the way, the more I read on Eva, the more I want bleach it out of my memory. Basically, the chances of another Eva character showing up is pretty slim.)


End file.
